


The Confession

by loveinthestars



Series: Love In The Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinthestars/pseuds/loveinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get very interesting on the Enterprise's latest mission. At the end of they day there is still one thing on Kirk's mind, and he, finally, makes it known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

Giddy? No that wasn’t quite the feeling. More like expectant. Although, the pity he had towards Uhura was dampening his mood. He was currently on his way to her. His brilliant mind was rapidly forming a plan that his consciousness was desperately trying to ignore. He would go to Uhura: after all, she was a good friend and no matter how understanding Spock thought she seemed, she couldn’t be doing that well. After assuring she was alright, he would go to him. How he was going to confess his feelings, though, was still being debated. Throw him up against a wall and kiss him? Do that Vulcan hand kiss thing? Flat out say I love you? Give a speech? Fuck, I have no idea how to do this. I just need to do…something! He decided on making a speech. Or maybe the passionate kiss scenario sounded better…

A blaring alarm interrupted his thoughts.

“Aleirt. Aleirt. Keptin to the bridge.”

Kirk’s heart stopped momentarily before beginning to race into overdrive. Not one additional thought was given to Spock. He was Captain above all else.

“What’s happened? What’s going on?” He ran into the bridge and lept into his captain’s chair.

“A message from Hepto 3, Sir,” Chekov replied obediently.

“You went on yellow alert for a message?! We’ve been receiving messages all week from the Kapatines.”

“There are two troubling messages. One is not from the Kapatines, Sir,” came a different voice.

Uhura stepped in to his field of vision. When she spoke her voice was strong, yet terrified.

“An hour ago we received a message. The language was an archaic form of Yemki. I’ve been working on reading it ever since. It seems to be in code. It was seems to be a warning. Or cry for help. I didn’t have time to finish translating the message. They talked about a civilization being destroyed. And included warnings against the ‘extra limbed warriors.’”

Chekov bursted out saying “The countdown has been initiated. ”

“Countdown? Countdown to what?” Kirk was quite confused: he hadn’t called for a countdown…

Uhura regained her composure and said, “We then received a message from the Kapatines, saying that no form of communication with life on the planet is acceptable unless it is through the Kapatines. We have ten minutes to send over the transmission or they will end diplomatic relations with the Federation and, quote, ensure that any and all parties landing on the planet’s surface will not be met welcomingly, unquote.”

Kirk processed all the information with speed and clarity.

“That’s an interesting threat coming from a peaceful species…”

“We may have some evidence here indicating this species is not, in fact, peaceful,” Kirk heard Spock’s voice coming from behind him. His thoughts stuttered, momentarily being distracted by Spock He instantly focused his mind, asking his commanding officer in his authoritative Captain’s voice:

“What do you mean, Spock?”

“We have reason to believe the Kapatines have been untruthful in the presentation of their interactions on Hepto 3. ”

“Oh don’t tell me you’re going all conspiracy theorist on me, Spock? Come one, those stories about an indigenous race on Hepto are crazy.”

“Yes, they are, for these theories were not formed with the knowledge we now possess.” Spock says with his usual decisive and logical tone. “The transmissions mentions extra limbed warriors. The Kapatines have tails. We have not known them to show warlike tendencies up until now. Their civilization is certainly advanced enough to have developed defensive technology, therefore it is logical to assume they could have developed offensive technology as well.”

“Sewen meenutes left, Sir.”

“Chekov, send the following message to the Kapatine diplomat: We have just heard news from the Federation that we are needed on the planet Bolton immediately. We will continue all diplomatic discussions once we have returned. Our apologies for the interruption.”

“Sulu?”

“Sir?”

“Get us the hell out of their sensor range.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Raising an eyebrow, Spock questioned the captain. “Captain, I have extensive knowledge of planets within the Federation, and while my knowledge is incomplete, I do not believe there is a planet called Bolton”

“No, Spock, it was the name of a dog I had as a kid.”

“Sir?” Asked Spock, cocking his head to the side, staring at Jim and trying to figure out how this could possibly make sense.

“Look if you say something might not be right about these guys, I trust you. So we need time to figure out what our next move is. I just bought us that time.” Kirk added, interrupting Spock’s attempt at solving the all-too-human puzzle laid before him and answering his unasked question. Jim shot a crooked smile at his first officer, holding eye contact a bit longer than strictly necessary. Spock could see just how much trust Kirk placed in him.

 

The plan was to scramble the message so badly the Kapatines would have no chance of reading it. They brought the Enterprise back to the hostile planet, and executed the beginnings of their plan. It worked. Once they were granted access to the planet, two landing parties were beamed down. One met with the Kapatine diplomats. The other remained undetected and explored the planet surface. Spock was in the former group, Kirk in the latter.

The Federation, and Kirk by extension, was after a vaccine the Kapatines had perfected. (They were a race of science oriented beings, cerebral thinking at its finest.)

“Excuse me, Diplomat, I have a message from my captain I need to hear.”

Spock left the meeting room to attend to his communicator.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Get out now. Beam up to the ship. I’ll meet you there.” Kirk managed to choke out before clicking out.

“Captain? Captain?” Spock asked into the now-dead line of his communicator.

The med bay was a bloody mess. Blood, or whatever was running from these beings wounds, was everywhere. McCoy desperately tried to discern what type of beings the captain has just beamed aboard.

“Salt and nitrogen” Uhura screamed. For a second everyone froze.

“This one, that’s what she said they need. I think.”

“How could you possibly know that?” McCoy said

The girl with the blue necklace said something in a breathy tone.

“She is their doctor. She is speaking Yemsi.”

McCoy turned to his nurses and said, “You heard the Lieutenant, get nitrogen in their breathing tubes and feed ‘em salt. ”

“Ah, cold, she keeps saying cold!”

“Ask her what she means” Kirk said from a gurney wincing as he spoke.

“Captain, now is not the time for you to be addressing the needs of these beings. You have sustained severe-” Spock said, his usually flat tone slipping, ever so slightly.

“Shut up, Spock! Find out what she means,” Kirk commanded relatively weakly, grime covered face contorting in pain as his breathing sped up.

“The mixture, it needs to be cold” Uhura rushed the words out of her mouth.

“Liquid nitrogen? And salt?” McCoy was in disbelief.

“Now!” Dr. Marcus’s voice rushed her lover into action as she herself began running around the medbay in preparation.

In the commotion of beaming aboard twelve injured and unknow beings, along with five injured landing party members, one quiet man was left unnoticed. He appeared in the door of the med bay to find his family being fed something. This didn’t sit well with him, and he attacked the man who seemed to be doing the feeding. He was then stunned by a security guard. This did nothing but allow him to absorb the energy from the phaser and attack more vigorously.

The girl with the blue necklace stood up in front of him, and said something in her breathy tone. The man then stopped and kneeled at her feet.

“How come we don’t treat our doctors like that?” McCoy joked.

“I am sorry” She spoke in a calm, sweet way, with a volume that fluctuated with each word. “I believe I have hurt the one who spoke for me. This was not my intention.”

No one had noticed the collapsed body of Uhura on the floor. McCoy and Spock ran to her.

“What did you do?” McCoy demanded.

“I took from her knowledge.”

“What the hell?” McCoy had treated enough unknown wounds today. He did not want to add to that list a cut on Uhura’s forehead that was leaking blue smoke.

“If you allow me, I will heal her.”

“You’ve done enough!” McCoy said, yet he had no idea what to do from here.

That didn’t matter because McCoy was pushed aside by a white blur. The white blur was created by the body of one of the injured beings. She had pure white skin spotted blue. She was at Uhura’s side in a second. A substance that looked like honey dripped from one of her antennas onto Uhura’s cut.

“Stop her!” Kirk managed to yell. She was gone before he finished his sentence.

“She is shy.”

“How are you speaking English?” Kirk asked through clenched teeth, struggling to to remain concious. The wound on his chest was, as Spock has pointed out, quite severe.

“That is why poor Uhura was injured.”

“I understand” Spock joined in the conversation after he had time to piece together some facts, returning, unconciously to his place at Jim’s bedside.

“You connected your minds. Whatever means you used to do so were too forceful for her, hence the injury.”

The girl with the blue necklace smiled.

“You have great strength of mind. I believe you were called Spock?”

“Yes. May I ask, what is your name?”

“You could not pronounce it. Would you like to give me one? That’ll be fun.”

She spoke with childlike mannerism and an ease that was out of place at the medbay at the moment.

“Lover” Uhura said, shocking everyone, save McCoy who has seen her come to consciousness. “Her name translates to Lover.”

“Lover? Not a fighter, huh? Then why is there this three inch hole in my chest?” Kirk prompted.

“Sir, I advise against you putting effort into activities that could make any injuries worst. Dr. McCoy, would you please attend to the captain’s wounds. He has already lost a substantial amount of blood, and cannot afford to lose anymore.”

“We had no reason to hurt you all. We were mistaken. We regret this. We thought you had tails. No one without a tale has crossed that wall in many years,” The girl said.

“Is having tails a crime to you?”

“No. Yet those who have tails are criminals”

She went on to explain her history. The “peaceful” Kapatines invaded her planet. On her world three intelligent species had coexisted. One race was of no use to the Kapatines, and, consequently, they were killed off. The remaining two were enslaved and used to further the Kapatine’s cause.

Kirk managed to ascertain this much from her discussion with Spock before slipping out of consciousness.

McCoy was not taking any chances. Not this time. The captain needed rest and if he wasn’t going to slow himself down, McCoy was willing to help out.

This was the second time Kirk would wake up from a drug induced coma to see Spock standing by his bed. However, this time the effects of those drugs would be infinitely more obvious.

“Well, hello, Spocky. What are you doing here” Kirk managed to slur, upon regaining consciousness and taking in his surroundings. He grinned drunkenly at the man next to him. His eyes are so pretty… like chocolate… mmm.

“Pardon, captain?” Oops, had he said that outloud? Kirk shook his head and asked, more clearly,

“Where..where am I?”

“A private room in the medbay, Captain.”

“Huh. The fuck am I doing here?”

“Dr. McCoy and I decided you needed, above all else, time to rest.”

That was the last straw. The combination of his emotions and the drugs were detrimental to any reserve he might have had about talking about emotions with Spock. Kirk’s words began falling out of his mouth, tongue tripping over itself to try and say all of what his brain was thinking.

“You know what? Fuck that! I’m sick of your constant worrying. Back off. The only thing you care about is my fucking health. We haven’t talked about anything else since the radiation incident. No, you know what? It wasn’t a fucking incident. It was an event! I almost died! Like actually gone forever dead. And all I got from you was a confession of fucking friendship? I’ve been inside your freaky head, remember? The other Spock showed me how you could actually feel and I got told we were friends. And we were anyways. That’s shit. I wanted to tell you I love you! That I need you! Fuck!”

He gasped for air. Tears poured from his eyes down onto his cheeks. He huffed trying not to let the sobs rip through his already-wounded chest. He just couldn’t catch his breath. Spock did the worst thing possible. Nothing. He stood silently and proceeded to leave the room, leaving Kirk alone. Not even McCoy’s most powerful painkillers could numb the pain building inside his chest.


End file.
